


Jeeves and the Tired Wooster

by Not-A-Secret-Newt (HungLikeARainbro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Bottom Jeeves, Drabble, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Jooster, M/M, POV Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Power Bottom, Regram, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bertie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungLikeARainbro/pseuds/Not-A-Secret-Newt
Summary: Originally posted as the first of a drabble collection but I realised it is covered by my personal definition of a one-shot (1k words) so I've edited it. Sorry for any confusion.Cross-posted at Give Satisfaction on Dreamwidth.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Jeeves and the Tired Wooster

I'm sure I don't need to tell you just how exhausting dealing with the Wooster tribe and its associates can be, especially without a fish-fed valet to delegate the more mentally taxing parts of an adventure in the country. I am pleased to say that not only did I solve the issues before me all by myself, but I wriggled out of three engagements and left behind several happy endings to be had.  
  
The valet in question, as you very well know by now, is Jeeves. He had been called away to a family emergency so one couldn't fault him the abandonment in my time of need.  
  
"Of course you should attend their side. Blood first, my dear heart. I'll not hear another murmur from you," were my words to him. Jeeves seemed relieved that I understood.  
  
A message from him arrived as I was about to take my leave and return to London. He would not be home until far past midnight. A dashed shame, for I had intended to hold him briefly before sleep. I made a valiant effort to stay awake to greet him, at the very least to make love with him to ingrain my affections in his mind. There was always a slight worry that a frequent lack of attention might lead to him disbelieving the depths of my passion. One can't put them into words without sounding a bit Madeline-esque.  
  
My fears came to fruition when I awoke to his frantic (at least for Jeeves) calling. I could hardly lift my head from my pillow and my eyes remained closed, but I gave him a feeble but cheerful wave.  
  
"Sir, you are fatigued."  
  
"I'm practically corpse-like, Jeeves. I'll admit it. Place silver coins over my eyes, for I can hear Charon rowing in the distance. It is Charon, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"All is now well with the Jeeves clan, I hope."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you for your concern."  
  
"Then why the distressed tone, my love?"  
  
"You are still in your clothes, sir."  
  
Of course that would be his grievance.  
  
"I had intended for you to relieve me of them when you returned."  
  
"You wish me to relieve you, sir?"  
  
His eyebrow had raised a full quarter-inch.  
  
I smiled sadly. "I must decline, Jeeves. The mind is willing but the body is weak; the opposite of the usual."  
  
"There is no need for you to expend any effort, sir. I shall be in charge."  
  
Now that was the usual, and after he had disrobed I allowed my man to swiftly and neatly divest me of my own outfit in full, lifting various limbs when required. I only protested again when I saw him slicking his hands.  
  
"See here Jeeves, I really must insist on something less exhaustive. Besides which I'm not prepared, if you understand my meaning."  
  
"It does not matter, sir," he murmured soothingly as he reached behind his back. "This is not for you."  
  
And the man bally well went and sat upon me with the greatest of ease.  
  
I lay in silent shock for a moment whilst he adjusted his position for comfort, before my voice quavered, "I see you took the liberty and prepared yourself this time, Jeeves."  
  
"I did, sir. I apologise for not informing you sooner. I hoped it would be a pleasant surprise."  
  
"I'd rather say it is, only…"  
  
He caught the tone of my voice and his lip pursed in concern.  
  
"I'm not too heavy, am I?"  
  
"No, no!" I lied. "It's just that, well, gravity and all that. I worry you'll do yourself a mischief in that position."  
  
"Unlikely, Mr Wooster. Your length is not invasive."  
  
I couldn't help feeling there was an insult hiding in that sentence, but before I could call him out on it he began to undulate like a piston and all thoughts popped in my brain like soap bubbles in an overly full bathtub.  
  
He closed his eyes in mild pain as 'sir' danced on his tongue, his hand firmly attending to his erect state. It was quite the sight I can assure you - and I will only assure you, for I do not intend to actually share the delightful image with anyone.  
  
In what I'll confess was a shamefully short time later, I squeezed his thigh in warning and he lifted himself in time to avoid my release. Our mouths met for the first time in days but might as well have been years, as he stroked us both to completion. Then a peaceful quietude fell upon us, where if I'd had the energy I normally had I would have wrapped myself like half an octopus around his form and not let go until dawn. As it was, Jeeves was the clingy one that night.  
  
I fretted.  
  
"Jeeves, your family are all sound now, aren't they? Nothing amiss is going on?"  
  
He drove my concerns away with a gentle kiss. "I simply missed you, sir. It has been several days since I was able to sleep beside you, and over two weeks since I was with you in this manner."  
  
That had not occurred to me. Jeeves had left so abruptly, and it had been a week before then that we had done more than snore and snuffle in bed together. He too was fearful of fading feelings following fewer fornications. I was comforted by this and used my remaining energy to hug him tightly.  
  
"I hope we shall never have to go through this again. For the sake of my poor hips at least."  
  
"My condolences to your hips, sir. I shall adjust my diet accordingly," he replied in a soupy fashion.  
  
"I merely tease, dear heart. You are physically perfect, you know?"  
  
He was placated by my admission as he so often is when I praise his looks.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And you were a marvel just now. Unfortunately the activity has taken its toll; you'll forgive me if I finally give in to the Sandman?"  
  
"Of course. Good night, sir."  
  
If he kissed my brow or if I dreamt it I do not know, but I did not stir until late morning and for the first time in all the years we had been together, neither did Jeeves.


End file.
